Under the Mistletoe
by Severuslovegood
Summary: Kedua remaja tanggung yang tinggi dan telah merasakan cinta itu terjebak di bawah mistletoe di musim dingin! Mereka tampak romantis dan saling menggelutkan badan... Kemudian merasakan bibir mereka masing-masing yang lembut.
1. Prolog

Harry James Potter membenahi kacamatanya. Merapatkan syalnya. Merapatkan sweter dan sarung tangannya. Setelah semuanya selesai, ia keluar dari The Three Broomsticks. Memutuskan kembali ke Hogwarts, meninggalkan Ron dan Hermione yang sedang bemesra-mesra berdua di Three Broomsticks. Merasa sendirian, ia pun memilih pergi.

Sambil terus-terusan membenarkan kacamatanya yang terus merosot, (ia berencana akan memantrainya dengan mantra _reparo_ nanti di ruang rekreasi.) karena menyerah, ia melepas kacamatanya. Meletakkannya di kantong. Dengan keterbatasan matanya yang parah, ia terus berjalan.

"Harry!" Suara lembut menegurnya. Harry yang menunduk sejak tadi untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari cewek-cewek yang sibuk ngegombal sama Harry akhir-akhir ini reflek mengangkat kepalanya.

"Cho!" Dia melonjak. "Kok nggak sama Michael?" Ia teringat dengan si bodoh Corner dari tim Quidditch Ravenclaw.

"Oh dia, kami baru saja bertengkar, Harry. Maka aku memutuskannya." Jawab Cho, tersenyum tipis. Harry memang melihat ada gurat lesu di wajah mulus Cho. "Dia marah-marah karena quiddtich kemarin. Katanya aku tidak dapat menangkap snitch dan akhirnya Ravenclaw kalah." Cho tersenyum getir, menambahkan ketika melihat Harry tidak bekata apa-apa.

"Aku ikut berduka," Harry nyengir.

"Tidak apa-apa Harry." Cho mulai tertawa.

Mereka terus mengobrol hingga Harry berbelok menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Dia mengeluarkan kacamatanya, bergumam, "_Oculus Reparo!" _dan kacamata itu berubah bentuk. Kantuk menyerangnya. Ia merebahkan diri di atas sofa. Memeluk buku herbologi (ia tak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ia membawa buku herbologi) dan tertidur pulas.

Harry merasakan ada guncangan di lengannya. Ia mendadak terbangun. "Harry! Ini sudah waktunya makan siang!" Hermione yang mengguncang lengannya. Harry memakai kacamatanya. Remang-remang terlihat wajah Hermione dan Ron.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Ehmmm... Sekarang jam 12:10. " Jawab Hermione sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Yasudah ayuk!" Harry melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang rekreasi.

Di meja Gryffindor, Harry memakan menu makan siangnya dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Wajah Cho beberapa kali berkelebat di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Mungkin ini lah saatnya, dia harus mendapatkan pacar. Dengan berpacaran, dia akan bebas dari semua cewek-cewek yang mendekatinya selama ini.

Ketika makan siangnya habis, ia mendekati Cho yang hendak keluar aula besar. "Eh, Harry? Ada keperluan apa?"

Harry tiba-tiba merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. "Kamu, kamu... Putus sama Michael Corner?" Harry bertanya.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Hmmm hanya memastikan." Harry grogi. Saat dia berjalan lagi selangkah, Cho memanggilnya.

"Em, Harry!"

"_Yes_?"

"Kamu mau jadi..." Cho berkata pelan. Harry mengangkat alisnya. "pacarku?" Dia melanjutkan. Harry menunduk.

"Tadinya aku mendekatimu untuk menembakmu. Tapi aku malu." Harry nyengir.

"Aku yakin kau akan menjadi pacar yang lebih baik daripada Michael Corner, Harry..." Dia memandang Harry tulus.

Berita kalau Harry Potter pacaran dengan Cho Chang menjadi _Top News _di Hogwarts. Mereka berdua tampak menjadi musuh besar di mata Romilda Vane dan gengnya. Dan entahlah, hubungan mereka tulus.

Bersambung :'3


	2. Chapter 2

Harry James Potter membenahi kacamatanya. Merapatkan syalnya. Merapatkan sweter dan sarung tangannya. Setelah semuanya selesai, ia keluar dari The Three Broomsticks. Memutuskan kembali ke Hogwarts, meninggalkan Ron dan Hermione yang sedang bemesra-mesra berdua di Three Broomsticks. Merasa sendirian, ia pun memilih pergi.

Sambil terus-terusan membenarkan kacamatanya yang terus merosot, (ia berencana akan memantrainya dengan mantra _reparo_ nanti di ruang rekreasi.) karena menyerah, ia melepas kacamatanya. Meletakkannya di kantong. Dengan keterbatasan matanya yang parah, ia terus berjalan.

"Harry!" Suara lembut menegurnya. Harry yang menunduk sejak tadi untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dari cewek-cewek yang sibuk ngegombal sama Harry akhir-akhir ini reflek mengangkat kepalanya.

"Cho!" Dia melonjak. "Kok nggak sama Michael?" Ia teringat dengan si bodoh Corner dari tim Quidditch Ravenclaw.

"Oh dia, kami baru saja bertengkar, Harry. Maka aku memutuskannya." Jawab Cho, tersenyum tipis. Harry memang melihat ada gurat lesu di wajah mulus Cho. "Dia marah-marah karena quiddtich kemarin. Katanya aku tidak dapat menangkap snitch dan akhirnya Ravenclaw kalah." Cho tersenyum getir, menambahkan ketika melihat Harry tidak bekata apa-apa.

"Aku ikut berduka," Harry nyengir.

"Tidak apa-apa Harry." Cho mulai tertawa.

Mereka terus mengobrol hingga Harry berbelok menuju ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Dia mengeluarkan kacamatanya, bergumam, "_Oculus Reparo!" _dan kacamata itu berubah bentuk. Kantuk menyerangnya. Ia merebahkan diri di atas sofa. Memeluk buku herbologi (ia tak menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ia membawa buku herbologi) dan tertidur pulas.

Harry merasakan ada guncangan di lengannya. Ia mendadak terbangun. "Harry! Ini sudah waktunya makan siang!" Hermione yang mengguncang lengannya. Harry memakai kacamatanya. Remang-remang terlihat wajah Hermione dan Ron.

"Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Ehmmm... Sekarang jam 12:10. " Jawab Hermione sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Yasudah ayuk!" Harry melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang rekreasi.

Di meja Gryffindor, Harry memakan menu makan siangnya dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Wajah Cho beberapa kali berkelebat di wajahnya. Ia tersenyum kecil. Mungkin ini lah saatnya, dia harus mendapatkan pacar. Dengan berpacaran, dia akan bebas dari semua cewek-cewek yang mendekatinya selama ini.

Ketika makan siangnya habis, ia mendekati Cho yang hendak keluar aula besar. "Eh, Harry? Ada keperluan apa?"

Harry tiba-tiba merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. "Kamu, kamu... Putus sama Michael Corner?" Harry bertanya.

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Hmmm hanya memastikan." Harry grogi. Saat dia berjalan lagi selangkah, Cho memanggilnya.

"Em, Harry!"

"_Yes_?"

"Kamu mau jadi..." Cho berkata pelan. Harry mengangkat alisnya. "pacarku?" Dia melanjutkan. Harry menunduk.

"Tadinya aku mendekatimu untuk menembakmu. Tapi aku malu." Harry nyengir.

"Aku yakin kau akan menjadi pacar yang lebih baik daripada Michael Corner, Harry..." Dia memandang Harry tulus.

Berita kalau Harry Potter pacaran dengan Cho Chang menjadi _Top News _di Hogwarts. Mereka berdua tampak menjadi musuh besar di mata Romilda Vane dan gengnya. Dan entahlah, hubungan mereka tulus.

Bersambung :'3


End file.
